DANCE BATTLE
by bunnyluver225
Summary: Friends Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Ty, Rocky and CeCe decide to have a DANCE BATTLE! 1 WII. 2 TEAMS. 6 PLAYERS. WHO WILL WIN? Full of twists and turns! Laughs and silliness plenty! R&R plzzzz! Rated K  just incase! Heads up on the trailer! CHECK IT OUT! :D
1. TRAILER!

_**~TRAILER~**_

Annabeth's P.O.V

I sighed leaning against the couch.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." I said, rolling my eyes. Percy turned and grinned.

"The teams need to be fair." he said, squarely. I sighed.

"Why _this_?" I wondered.

"Why what?" he said, plugging in the Wii.

"So now lemme get this straight? We're going to verse Rocky, CeCe and Ty in _that_?"I asked, skeptically.

"Optimistic much." he mummbled.

"Huh?" He turned to look at me and smiled.

"It'll be great!"he said diving for the wii remote on the couch. Nico walked in, grinning.

"Has the battle begun?" he asked, mischeaveously. I rolled my eyes.

Ever since we had met them Percy an Nico had been obsessed with winning.

This was the first official battle.

Apparently we were going to compete agains three dancing pros in this kind of competition.

Wow.

Typical.

All the odds against us.

I took a deep breath.

*DING DONG*

"There here!" cried Nico straightening is shirt and pants. I blinked standing up.

CeCe in black tight and a tight graphic tee with a shiny, slinky overcoat.

Rocky in legging and black and pink mini dress.

Ty in a dress shirt, skinny jeans and a loose red tie.

They were ready.

So were we.

As ready as we'd ever be, atleast.

"Time for a **JUST DANCE 2**!" they exclaimed, grinning.

_**~REVIEW IT IF YOU WANT MORE!~ :D**_


	2. Lets Get The Party Started!

CeCe's P.O.V

It was perfect.

Just yesterday, I had been hanging out at Rocky's house for a change and Ty was on his Mac.

Then he said that his friend and mine Percy Jackson, had invited him over for a Dance Battle. That's all it took and I was in. And now here I stood, after managing to get Ty to drive us all the way to Manhattan from Chicago, in Percy's apartment.

Rocky and I had spent hours getting ready. We needed something casual, but stylish. Comfortable but cute. So we picked what we liked. I wore my lucky golden overcoat and Rocky wore her favourite dress.

When we burst through the door I saw three people in the room esides us.

Two boys and a girl. I recognized them immediately.

"Percy!" I cried. I ran up and pulled him into a hug. He had grown a lot since our visit. He was taller and had longish hair and vibrant sea green eyes.

As kids we used to play around until, I moved. He hugged me back and we smiled at each other.

"Hey, CeCe. Here. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Annabeth." He said, gesturing to a pretty girl with blonde curls and nice gray eyes.

"Hi!' I said. She nodded at me.

"And this is Nico." He said pointing to a boy with dark hair. He was younger, around our age. He had pale skin and looked mysterious.

"Hey." I said. He grinned back. I liked him instantly.

Ty introduced us and then we got right down to business.

"Lets go over the rules." I said, pacing infront of them as they both sat down on seperate teams.

"Rule one: You have to go against someone on THEIR team." I said, pointedly.

"Rule two: You have to DANCE. Not just moving your remote." I nod grimly. I looked at Percy's team.

"And Rule three: Don't cry when you lose, suckers!" I cried out. With that Percy jumped up.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, CeCe." he said.

"My team is in it to win it."

"I wanna go first!" I cried out when we had all the remotes synced and the game set.

"I'm going against you!" cried Percy just after.

I grinned.

"Tik Tok?" I asked. Percy didn't seem fazed by my song selection.

"Your on, redhead." he replied. I took his insult with a smile. Ty stood infront of us.

"On your mark." he said, staring us down.

"Get Set." He sais, pausing.

"GO!" he yells. Just then the screen blackens as the song starts.


	3. Tik Tok Disaster

Percy's P.O.V

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy._

I followed the little icon girl at the bottom of the screen. She did a little yawning thing. So did I.

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city._

The little icon lady did something else. I tried to copy. I some how managed to get myself hit with the wii remote. I groaned.

"Too tired to keep up?" asked CeCe. Peeking out of my peripherial vision, I noticed her grinning face.

"No way!" I said. I put on my serious face and focused on what stupid moves the little lady was doing. I missed, like two lines.

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes._

The pace was picking up. I followed her moves as correctly as possible. The little icon lady was no help! I growled.

_Trying on all out clothes, clothes._

I somehow managed to hit the sofa. I yelped. CeCe laughed. Ty chuckled. Nico grimaced. Annabeth sighed. Rocky smirked. Yeah, I caught everything.

"This is hard!" I complained.

"Too easy." squealed CeCe. I turned my head slightly and saw her punping to the jam.

Just then the little icon and big lady started doing that hard dance move, when you like moves your arms around the chorus. I followed them at the start but then got lost. In some horrifying turn of events, I must have not tightened the wrist band and the remote flew off .

"OWWWW!" I head the cry from behind me. I turned to see Ty clutchinf his forehead.

"My bad.." I mummbled as CeCe paused the wii.

"Percy!" scolded CeCe. Annabeth went to the kitchen and grabbed a napkin and wetted it.

"This should stop the swelling." she said. Ty nodded and took his hand off his forehead. There was an ugly huge bump. I gagged.

CeCe shoved me and I lost my balance and fell.

"Ow." I muttered. Rocky stood on the side tapping her foot. Ty looked at CeCe and vice versa.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded, neither of them looking away from each other.

*COUGH*

"Save the romance for a sappy love song." cried Rocky, looking disgusted.

Ty and CeCe shot her dirty looks before getting up. I scanned the floor.

"Yo, you guys seen the wii remote?" I asked. Annabeth crossed her arms and I noticed the wii remote in her hand.

"I'm only going to hand it over if you promise not to assault our competition." she scolded playfully. I complied.

"Fine." she said as she handed me the remote. I got back to my position next to CeCe.

"Ready, tweedle dum?" she said.

"Whatever you say, tweedle dummer." I snickered.

CeCe played the song and I got a little con fused at the start and forgot about paying attention to the lyrics.

At one point I slipped on the rug and spilled Nico's drink on him. He cursed.

I laughed and quickly got up and started dancing.

Finally the song ended. I collapsed, feeling totally tired. I kept breathing deeply while the scores came up.

"YESSS!" cried CeCe.

This time I cursed.

The score was: CeCe-6500 Percy-2850

"I was close.." I argued and everyone else laughed.

**A.N: Was it good? I hope u liked it, it took a while :P Reviews make my day and faster updates! Just sayin' 3 ~bunnyluver225**


End file.
